Broken Family
by Thea-San
Summary: Après une attaque d'extraterrestres, l'humanité a du partir sur une autre planète. Léonardo et Raphaël on assisté a cette attaque de très près et y on perdu quelqu'un de cher. Mais a présent que leur vie est "normal", ils doivent protégé se qui leur reste, mais se ne sera pas si simple. Surtout avec le sang qui coule dans leurs vaines.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tous le monde^^

Je sais très bien se que vous allez dire T'as déjà de fanfiction en cour et t'en commence une autre!

Et bien ouais! Vous pouvez me jeter des cailloux si vous voulez^^

Mais avens tous Bonne lecture^^

* * *

><p>''<em>Les bombardements faisaient rage, les gens couraient partout, ce rentraient dedans ce battaient, c'était le chao total. Une femme courait avec quatre enfants, deux couraient près d'elle et elle portait les deux autres dans ses bras. Un homme en habilles militaires indiquait le chemin à suivre aux habitants paniqués de New York. Le rouquin en tête tourna la tête vers sa mère.<em>

_-M'man ! Ou on va ?! Demanda-t-il-en criant._

_Même si il semblait un peu rebelle, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Sa mère baissa les yeux vers lui sans s'arrêter de courir._

_-L'armée avait prévus qu'un jour 'Ils' nous attaqueraient, donc ils ont construit un moyen pour qu'on puisse s'enfuir._

_Le petit brun à ses côtés leva la tête vers elle._

_-Tu veux dire, il posa un temps, qu'ils ont construit des vaisseaux ?!_

_La brune claire lui sourit. Ils continuaient à courir avant d'arriver dans un grand bâtiment à l'écart de la ville ou les survivants c'étaient réfugier. Le groupe se mit dans un coin. Les deux enfants que la jeune femme avait dans les bras pleuraient. Le brun s'était penché sur eux._

_-Ça va aller, vous inquiété pas, il leva les yeux vers sa mère soucieux, on va partir d'ici et on sera tranquille tous les cinq._

_Le rouquin qui était adossé au mur se leva et lança un regard noir à son frère._

_-Arrête Léo, sa serre a rien, on vas tous y rester, ses larmes remontaient et coulaient à nouveau. Ils vont gagner…_

_Sa mère prit doucement l'épaule de son fils et le rapprocha d'elle, elle fit de même avec l'autre._

_-Les garçons, elle prit un ton grave, quoi qu'il arrive, même si il ni a plus de Terre, si il ni a plus de planète ou nous pouvons vivre, promettre moi une chose._

_Les deux garçonnets se regardaient._

_-Rester ensemble._

_A peine eu-t-elle fini sa phrase qu'un militaire entra et cria :_

_-Les vaisseaux sont là ! Dépêchez-vous d'embarquer !_

_Tous montaient à la hâte. Soudain un tir fit exploser le bâtiment, quelques personnes y étaient encore mais la majeure partie était à l'extérieur. La jeune mère poussa ses enfants à l'intérieur alors que le vaisseau fermait les portes. Ses deux ainés avait chacun un de leurs petits frères dans les bras, le rouquin posa son frère et se précipita vers la porte qui venait de se fermer et hurla :_

_-Maman ! Il cogna contre la vitre. Ouvrez ! Ma mère est encore dehors !_

_-Raphaël, dit calmement sa mère les larmes aux yeux. Ecoute bien ton frère et veille sur Donnie et Mikey._

_Le brun c'était rapprocher tout en tenant son petit frère dans ses bras._

_-Léonardo, promet moi que tu seras toujours là pour eux, quoi qu'il arrive._

_L'ainé fit un oui de la tête tout en pleurant. La mère sourie._

_-Je vous aime les garçons…_

_Une immense tache rouge vient remplacer la jeune femme et le vaisseau décolla. Raphaël mit quelque seconde avant de comprendre, il se laissa tomber à genoux, criant et pleurant. Son ainé le regarda pleurer, sans savoir quoi faire, puis, à l'unisson, les quatre garçonnets se mirent à pleurer._

Léonardo ouvrit les yeux. Il était tremper de sueur et avait les yeux humide. Il se redressa vivement et essuya ses yeux. Il changea de T-shirt et sorti de sa chambre. Il y avait une femme dans la cuisine avec des cheveux châtain foncés grisonnent attacher en chignon. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, son sourie était encadré par des rides naissantes.

-Bonjour mon chéri, tu as bien dormis ?lui demanda-t-elle

Il lui sourit.

-Oui et toi ?

Il n'écouta pas la réponse et pensa aussi fort qu'il put « Je ne suis pas Ton Fils ! ». Un garçon de deux ans de moins lui fit un câlin en guise de bonjour.

-Bonjour Donnie, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le garçonnet leva la tête, souriant.

-Bonjour grand frère.

Les deux se mirent à table et mangeaient ce que leur 'mère' leur avait préparé. La femme faisait la vaisselle quand elle se tourna vers les deux garçons.

-Tu dois être content Donatello de rentrer à l'école.

Le petit afficha un grand sourire. Il était tombé très malade et avait raté ça première année d'école primaire.

-Oui ! J'avais vraiment hâte !

Léo lui lança un petit regard avec un léger sourire « Et tu vas rencontrer ton autre grand frère et ton petit frère » pensa-t-il.

La femme sourit et se remit au travail. Quand les enfants finirent, il partir s'habiller. Léonardo mit une chemise blanche sans manche avec un jean bleu clair et des baskets bleus foncés. Donatello opta lui aussi pour une chemise mais violette avec un pantalon de ville marron et des baskets mauve. Quand ils eurent tous deux fini, ils prirent leurs sac à dos et sortir. Ils rataient leur bus. Donnie eu une mine déconfite et se rendit compte que ça ne gênait pas son frère d'être en retard.

-Léo ! lui lança-t-il. On va être en retard !

Son frère resta à regarder au loin, puis il sourit. Donnie regarda dans la même direction que lui et vus deux garçons arriver, un rouquin et un blondinet. L'ainé des deux avait un débardeur noir avec un jean de la même couleur et des baskets rouge. Le plus jeune, qui devait sans doute être en CP, avait un sweet à capuche blanc et orange avec un pantacourt un peu large brun clair et des baskets orange.

Léo salua l'ainé qui lui répondu qu'il n'avait pas à l'attendre. L'autre en sourie et salua aussi le petit. Le rouquin lança un regard vers le châtain.

-C'est toi Donatello ?

Le petit fit oui de la tête. L'autre sourie.

-Moi c'est Raphaël et lui c'est Michelanglo.

Le petit blond fit un grand sourire à Donnie. Il avait une multitude de taches de rousseurs sur les joues et quelques-unes sur le nez.

-T'es le frère de Léonardo ?demanda Mikey.

-Oui et toi tu es le petit frère de Raphaël ?

Le petit lui sourit à nouveau puis la voix de leurs ainés vient à leurs oreilles.

-Vous vous bouger oui ? lança Raph.

Il prit Mikey par la main, Léo fit de même avec Don. Au bout de quelque minute de marche, les quatre se retrouvaient devant un grand bâtiment, une grande grille en fer forger, des murs en marbre et un grande coure avec des jeux çà et là.

C'était la rentrée.

Léo reconnu plusieurs élèves des l'années précédentes. Le groupe se rapprocha quand le directeur appela les élèves pour les mettre en classe. Donnie et Mikey était dans la même classe de CP, Raph était en CE2 et Léo en CM1.

Tout allait bien, puis tous les élèves furent appelé dans la salle vidéo.

En voyant son frère, Mikey couru vers lui.

-Raph, pourquoi on y nous zont appeler ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est une mise en garde sur les mutants, lui répondit-il avec désintérêt. C'est obligatoire, tous les ans ils nous remontrent le même film.

-Et il est super ennuyeux, lança Léo en se rapprochant Donnie au trousses.

Le brun s'adossa au mur clair derrière lui et croisa les bras.

-Ils pourraient pas les laisser tranquille ? marmonna-t-il.

Raph lui lança un regard comme pour montrer son accord. Les deux cadets se regardaient puis, le directeur appela les élèves. Il les fit rentrer par classes, Mikey et Donnie était au premier rang, Raph au troisième et Léo au quatrième rang.

Le documentaire commença. Plusieurs images montraient des mutants et autre créatures puis, un homme en armure apparu à l'écran.

Léonardo fronça les sourcils quand il commença à parler avec une voix froide et métallique. Le jeune garçon lança un regard à Donnie. Il n'avait pas l'aire d'apprécier ce qu'il entendait et voyait, en même temps, a son âge entendre des 'déclarations de guerres' et des discoures aussi violents.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tous rentrèrent en classe.

A la fin de la journée, Léo était monté dans sa chambre, il resta un long moment à regarder le ciel. Quand la nuit tomba enfin, il ouvrit son ordinateur et envoya un mail à Raphaël.

« Ça m'a fait plaisir de revoir Mikey. »

Il reçut la réponse rapidement.

« Don m'avait manqué, mais il a pas changer… »

Léo sourit.

« Tu crois qu'un jour on pourra l'eurent dire… pour… tu sais »

« Léo, arrête de rêver, même si on l'eut dit, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont encaisser ? Franchement… on ne pourra jamais redevenir la famille qu'on a été. Maintenant toi et Donnie vous étés des Underwood, moi et Mikey on est des Mc'Collen, on est plus une famille. »

Le brun serra les poings. Raph avait raison, il ne serait plus jamais 'Une Vrai Famille', mais il pensait toujours à la promesse qu'il avait fait à sa mère. « _Promet moi que tu seras toujours là pour eux »_

Il ferma les yeux puis répondit à son interlocuteur.

« On EST et on sera TOUJOURS une FAMILLE, quoi qu'on dise, quoi qu'on fasse, on sera toujours une famille. Bonne nuit »

* * *

><p>Alors? Quand avez vous pensez? Reviews?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour tous le monde^^_**

**_Voici le second chapitre de Broken Family_**

_**A Hiveen: Le sujet mutant sera très bientôt mit en avant dans l'histoire ne t'en fais pas^^**  
><em>

**_Aller, Bonne lecture a tous_**

* * *

><p><em>- Lâchez-moi ! hurla Raphaël alors qu'un adulte le tirait par le bras. Je veux rester avec mes frères !<em>

_Le grand homme le tira un peu plus fort et resserra son étreinte autour de son biceps._

_-On ne te demande pas ton avis ! Nous devons vous mettre en famille d'accueil. Vous avez encore de la chance qu'on vous laisse être deux par famille._

_Le rouquin lança un regard implorant à Léo qui tenait toujours Donatello dans ses bras, son regard était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire._

_Raph fini par lâché l'affaire, l'homme avait pris Mikey dans ses bras. Le garçonnet de six ans se rapprocha de son aîné, il posa son poing sur la poitrine de son frère et les deux ce regardaient dans les yeux._

_-T'as intérêt à faire gaffe a Don._

_Il laissa tombé sa main le long de son côté._

_-Et toi, essaye de ne pas perdre le contrôle._

_Le rebelle fit un demi-sourire._

_-Pff ! Parle pour toi !_

_Il partit avec l'homme et son petit frère pour rencontrer sa nouvelle famille._

Raphaël ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il regarda sa chambre, le regard encore embrumé, Mikey dormait encore. Le jeune garçon s'assit sur son lit et s'étira, il marcha, a pas lourd, jusqu'au lit de son frère cadet et le secoua gentiment.

-Allez debout, dit-il doucement.

Le petit blond ouvrit ses yeux bleus gris et bailla.

-Je veux encore dormir…

-Tu ne veux pas allez voir les autres aujourd'hui ?

Le garçonnet ce leva d'un coup et se plaça devant son frère.

-Bien sûr que si !

L'autre souri.

-Au moins t'es debout.

Les deux se rendirent dans la cuisine, il n'y avait personne. Leurs 'parents' commencer tôt et finisse tard, donc ils ne les voie pas souvent. Ça ne dérange pas du tout Raphaël qui ne supporterait sans doute pas de passer trop de temps avec eux. Par contre, Mikey, qui était encore petit, avait encore besoin de parents. Raph s'occupait donc de faire le petit déjeuner, le repas du soir, les devoirs de son petit frère et pleins d'autre chose qui, le faisait grandir un peu trop vite.

Raphaël prépara le petit déjeuné, aidé tant bien que mal par son cadet. Après avoir mangé, ils partir s'habiller et sortir pour aller à l'école.

Ils arriver à l'arrêt de bus, un certain nombre d'enfants y attendaient le bus. Quelques-uns étaient rapprocher les un des autre et lançais des insultes et des encouragements. Mikey tira sur le bras de son frère.

-Raph, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Une baston, ça arrive de temps en temps…

Il arrêta subitement de parler. Mikey passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule et s'arrêta net. Une créature étrange était allongée au sol pendant qu'un collégien lui martelait le ventre avec son pied.

-Ra…Raph… C'est un… mutant ?

Des bruits de sirènes résonnaient dans la rue. Le mutant deviens soudain très pale avec les yeux exorbitée. Des véhicules blindés déboulaient rapidement et écartaient les enfants. Un grand homme en armure saisi la créature violemment par la peau de la nuque et la lança dans l'un des véhicules.

Raphaël, qui avait écarté son frère, aperçu Léonardo et Donatello qui approchais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?demanda l'aîné.

Mikey le regarda, un soupçon de peur apparu dans ses yeux.

-Il y avait un mutant, comme dans le documentaire qu'on a vu à l'école.

Léo se figea et lança un regard a Raph, comme pour s'assurer que Mikey ne lui disait pas n'importe quoi. L'autre fit un long et lent mouvement de tête. Le brun déglutie difficilement.

La journée prit une tournure de plus en plus étrange quand une fillette fut emmenée de la même manière que le mutant de l'arrêt de bus.

Le soir, Mikey et Raphaël regardaient les informations, ce qu'ils apprirent les fit frissonner. Le mutant qu'ils avaient vus le matin même était enfaîte la mère de la fillette qui avait été emmené, les deux avaient été exécuté dans l'après-midi.

-Raphie, fit Michelangelo de sa petite voix. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on exécute les mutants ?

Le regard vert clair de l'aîné croisa celui du plus jeune. Il posa un temps, puis répondit d'un ton grave.

-Les humains sont comme ça, ils n'aiment pas ce qui est différent d'eux. Sa a toujours été comme ça.

Une décharge électrique passa le long du dos du rouquin qui se leva d'un coup. Mikey suivi du regard son frère, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivais.

-Raph ? lança-t-il faiblement.

Le rebelle claqua la porte de sa chambre. Il enleva son débardeur et son pantalon et se cacha sous sa couette. Une douleur atroce parcouru tous son corps.

_-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi maintenant ?! _hurla-t-il intérieurement.

La voix de son petit frère arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-Raphie ? une pointe de peur et de peur résonnaient dans sa voix. Est-ce que sa vas ?

Des larmes montaient aux yeux de Raph qui cacha son visage dans ses mains qui, comme par magie, ne comptait plus que trois doigts et sa peau était passée au vert émeraude.

-Oui oui ! T'inquiète pas, tous vas bien ! lança-t-il avec une voix, qui était devenu beaucoup plus roc que d'habitude, aussi calme qu'il put.

Le blondinet s'écarta, hésitant, de la porte de la chambre de son aîné. Au bout de quelque minute, Raphaël redevient ''normal'' et sorti de sous sa couette. Son caleçon était en lambeaux, il partit se rhabillé et alluma son ordinateur.

« Léonardo, sa à recommencer… »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oui je sais ce chapitre était cour, mais je garde certain moments pour plus tard :P<strong>_

_**Review?**_


End file.
